The Legend of Sheik
by Shadow-38
Summary: Sheik. A person shrouded in mystery. A person who has sparked many questions. Who is he? Where did he come from? Is he even a he? All these questions will be answered. And the relationship between Sheik and Zelda is explained and what exactly happened in those seven years prior to Link coming out of the seal of the Sacred Realm. THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Escaping the Castle

Hello my fellow fanfiction friends! I've been recently playing Ocarina of Time for the 3DS, and seeing Sheik again brought up some memories of my sisters and I playing the "origin" of Sheik in our backyard… And well, I've decided to turn it into a fan fic! This will be the first chapter of "The Legend of Sheik." I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the day of destiny. The day that took the land of Hyrule to a different path, changing it's future. The days prior were building up to this. The boy from the forest, the Kokiri boy that everyone knows as Link had been gathering the three spiritual stones. The Princess of Destiny had been closely watching the evil King, and as these events built up, they finally collided together changing Hyrule's future… for the worst.

Zelda sat in silence in her room. It had been almost a day since she had last seen Link who had just told her he received the Goron's Ruby, the second spiritual stone. She knew he had headed out towards Zora's Domain, and it was only a matter of time before he would return at the two of them could access the Sacred Realm before Ganondorf could. Her thoughts raced as she held the sacred treasure of the royal family in her hand, the blue ocarina felt cold beneath her hands. A shiver was sent down her spine. Something was wrong. She could sense it.

Zelda jumped up from her bed and quietly crept to the throne room, to address her father. As she approached the doors, she heard two voices speaking.

"Your majesty." A deep, dark voice said. Zelda immediately recognized it as Ganondorf's voice. "I can't help but wander, what happened to the treasure… The Ocarina of Time?"

"Ganondorf, that information is something I can never give out. Not even to you." Zelda's father replied.

"But you see your majesty. I can't help but think that the treasure may be in danger. I figured, that because I possess much more strength and power than many others around the castle. I thought maybe it will be safer in my hands." Ganondorf replied.

Zelda slowly moved closer to the door and peered into the cracks, the two figures were dimly lit by the torches in the room. Ganondorf's back was towards her and his cape was lightly blowing from the wind blowing in from the adjacent window. The approaching storm made the wind much stronger than usual. A strong gust of wind blew Ganondorf's cape back far enough to reveal a silver sword concealed on Ganondorf's back.

Zelda let out a small gasp, Ganondorf was planning something. Something evil. She knew it.

"Oh, Ganondorf. You see the ocarina is safe. The Princess has kept it safe and will continue to do so."

"So… The Princess has it, you say?" Ganondorf said, moving one hand back towards the sword. Zelda watched in horror, unable to say anything.

The King paused. "Well…. That's not…. No… I mean." He stuttered.

"That's really all I need to know." Ganondorf said with a sinister sneer. And in one swift movement he pulled out his sword and thrust it into the chest of the Hyrulian King. The King screamed and Ganondorf let out a sinister laugh. Tears came to Zelda's eyes as she saw her father's blood stain the throne room floor. She clutched the Ocarina of Time and ran down the corridor.

"Impa!" The Princess screamed in desperation. "Impa!"

In an instant the attendant of the Princess arrived at her side.

"Impa! We have to go! Ganondorf, he just… He just… killed…. He killed my father." Zelda wept.

Without thinking Impa scooped up the Princess and darted toward the entrance of the castle, where the royal steed awaited. Impa rush passed the guards.

"The King has just been murdered. You, gather the other guards and hold of Ganondorf for as long as you can. I'm taking the Princess to safety." Impa commanded. The guard lifted his weapon and ran towards the throne room, rallying other guards along the way.

Impa and Zelda made it out of the castle, and got on the royal white horse. The two took off towards the Castle Town. As they were riding through, Zelda screamed.

"STOP! IMPA! I… I have to do something!" Zelda yelled.

"Princess! We don't have time." Impa shouted.

"I… I have to do this! It must be done!" Zelda screamed.

Impa glanced back to the castle and didn't notice the King of Evil, so she gave into Zelda's request.

"Take us to the Temple of Time!" Zelda yelled. Impa nodded and turned the horse towards the Temple. Once the arrived, Zelda jumped off the horse and ran into the Temple of Time, the blue Ocarina clutched tightly in her hand. Zelda approached the door of time, and held the ocarina to her heart. Using her power and the mystical power of the ocarina, the Princess began to record a spiritual message inside the ocarina.

"Link… Can you hear me?" she said, "It's me, Zelda." The Princess took in a deep breath and attempted to hold back her tears. "Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand… I won't be around anymore. I wanted to wait for you, I couldn't delay any longer." Zelda sighed again, and turned around to face the entrance to the Temple. Impa watched her patiently. Zelda continued her message. "At least I could leave you the Ocarina and this melody…. This song opens the Door of Time." The Princess then brought the blue ocarina to her lips and began to play the Song of Time. The song echoed through the Temple, and finally the sounds ended. The Princess lowered the Ocarina and proceeded to end her spiritual message. "Now, Link. Play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!" Zelda opened her eyes and nodded to Impa. "Impa," Zelda said, "Lets' head towards Zora's domain. I have to give this Ocarina to Link."

"Yes, Princess. Now come. He have to hurry!" Impa stated. The Princess nodded and ran towards the entrance with Impa. The two climbed on the horse and began to run through the town. The two were stopped by a guard.

"Your highness. The…. Ganondorf. He…." The guard said, obviously out of breath. "He…. He's coming. You have to flee. I'll hold him off as best I can. Now! Please you must go!" Ganondorf's horse could her heard in the distance.

"Yes. We will. But, sir. If you see the boy from the forest. The boy with the fairy. The boy called, Link. You must instruct him to go to the Temple of Time with the Ocarina." Zelda instructed. Suddenly thunder cracked overhead, the storm was coming.

"Yes, your highness. Now, go! We'll lower the drawbridge for you! Go! Go to safety!" The guard yelled. Thunder cracked again, and rain began to fall.

Zelda nodded and she and Impa took off on the royal white horse. The draw bridge began to lower and the two ran towards Hyrule field as fast as possible. The horse darted out of the Castle Town and Zelda gasped in surprise as she saw Link standing at the foot of the drawbridge.

"Impa! We have to—" Zelda screamed.

"No time!" Impa replied, not slowing the horse. Zelda had to react in a split second and decided that the best option was the throw the Ocarina to Link. He was the best bet to protect Hyrule. Zelda threw the sacred treasure of the royal family as hard as she could and watched as it landed in the moat behind, Link. She closed her eyes and held back her tears as the horse carried them away from their home. She could only hope for the best.

Thunder cracked again as the rain fell on her face. The horse had been running for quite sometime, she was sure they had out run the King of Evil.

"Impa?" Zelda asked, "Where are we going."

"The only place where I know we can be safe." Impa replied, "A place no one will be able to find us."

"What kind of place is that?"

"The Haunted Wasteland." Impa replied.

The horse rode through Gerudo valley avoiding the Gerudo thieves and ran straight into the darkness and uncertainty of the haunted wasteland.

"Impa!" Zelda yelled struggling to be heard over the wind and sand of the wasteland. "Where are we going?"

"We need to find shelter of some kind. We can't stay in this wind forever!" Her attendant yelled back.

Zelda glanced around the almost barren wasteland, and happened to notice a large stone wall in the distance.

"Over there! We might be able to find a place to stay over there by that large rock!"

Impa lead the horse towards the large rock and as they got close they noticed a hole in the rock, making a perfect place for shelter. The Princess and her attendant got down from the horse and approached the opening in the rock. Impa glanced above the hole in the rock and noticed the symbol of her people, the Sheikah, carved into the rock.

"This is a safe place, Princess. Follow me inside." Zelda nodded and followed her attendant inside. As they walked in they heard the soft crackling of fire, and voices. Impa held out her hand and instructed the Princess to be quiet. Zelda nodded, and Impa went forward.

As Impa walked forward she noticed a Sheikah man and woman sitting, eating from a stone bowl. A young Sheikah male was on the floor, drawing in the dust with his finger. The conversation between the man and woman ceased and the Sheikah man stood up and extended an arm to protect his family.

"I come in peace. I too am a Sheikah; however, I thought I was the only one remaining." Impa replied. She exposed her neck to show the Sheikah symbol.

"We… Our family have hid here in the wasteland for ages. It keeps us safe." The man replied.

"We come seeking shelter. Shelter and a safe place from the King of Evil." Impa replied.

"We?" The man said.

Impa extended her hand and had the Princess walk forward into sight. The young Sheikah male looked up and made eye contact with her.

"The Princess of Hyrule and I. The castle was attacked by Ganondorf the King of Evil. And we need a place where we can hide from him." Impa said.

"Your majesty!" The Sheikah male, he bowed as did the Sheikah woman. "I am Enco, of the Sheikah. This is my wife, Sheena. We welcome you to our home."

Zelda bowed in respect, "Thank you. Our attendant and I appreciate your hospitality."

"Of course! We Sheikah are sworn to protect the Royal family! Anything you need, just let us know!" Sheena said stepping forward. She turned toward the Sheikah child and touched his back. "Go on, go say hello to the Princess."

The Sheikah boy stood up and slowly walked toward the Princess. "… Um… He—Hello."

Zelda giggled. "Hello, boy! I'm Zelda. Who are you."

The boy stood in silence for a short moment and then simply muttered...

"I—I'm Sheik."

* * *

So guys! What did ya think? It's just kind of a story that I'm finally getting out of my head.

I'll await some reviews to see if I should continue this story or not! Let me know if you guys are interested in reading more!

Thanks!  
Shadow-38


	2. The Triforce of Wisdom

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter to "The Legend of Sheik."

Also I forgot to mention my disclaimer. All the characters (except Enco and Sheena) are property of Nintendo. Even some of the quotes I use will come directly from the game "Ocarina of Time" itself.

But, yes! Enjoy!

* * *

It was the evening of the day of destiny. The sun had set, but it was impossible to tell in the cavern hidden deep in the haunted wasteland. The Princess, her attendant and the Sheikah family had been sitting in silence for hours upon hours. Everyone's minds had been racing, each of them expecting the worst. Each of them expecting the King of Evil to enter the cavern. Fortunately, that didn't happen.

Zelda sat on the floor with Sheik. Impa stood behind the Princess as Enco and Sheena sat next to each other, their hands clasped together. Suddenly sounds of whispering broke the silence of the room. Zelda jumped, and Impa crouched down in a protective stance around the Princess.

"Fear not, Princess." Enco said as he stood up and walked to the back of the room. And crouched down and placed his ear near a gray stone with the symbol of Sheikah carved into it. "This is our gossip stone. Being out here in the wasteland it is literally impossible to learn what's going on in the land of Hyrule. However, these gossip stones are connected to each other, and they literally _gossip _about what's going on around the land. This one is spouting out information now."

"How extraordinary!" Zelda exclaimed. "What's it saying?"

Enco moved closer to the stone and pressed his ear against it.

"A young boy has been spotted." Enco said aloud. "A boy in green, followed by a fairy. He has been seen by the four gossip stones by the Temple of Time. He was seen entering with the sacred treasure of the Royal Family."

"That's Link!" Zelda shouted, "He's got the Ocarina! He's going to make it into the sacred realm!"

"However," Enco continued, "The young boy has yet to exit the temple."

Zelda starred at Enco in silence. Enco stayed by the stone, nodded his head, and stood up. "The whispering has gone silent. That's all the news the gossip stones have to say."

"Well, at least we know the Ocarina of Time is safe with Link." Zelda said turning to face Impa. Impa nodded, "I just hope he can obtain the Triforce."

Suddenly whispers filled the room again, Zelda shot her eyes towards Enco who moved toward the stone again.

"From the four stones by the Temple of Time. They have just reported that a man of fire red hair, dressed in dark armor has arrived at the Temple." Enco stated.

Zelda gasps and instinctively moved her hand to Sheik's and gripped his hand tightly. "That's Ganondorf! That's the King of Evil! What's he doing?"

"The dark man has just entered the Temple of Time." Enco said. Zelda gripped Sheik's hand tighter. And Sheik squeezed in reassurance.

"Please Link!" Zelda said, "Please stay safe."

"The stone falls silent again." Enco said standing up.

"But what about Link? What's going on in the Temple?" Zelda said, still holding tightly onto Sheik's hand.

"We can only wait." Impa said, trying to reassure the Princess. Zelda looked to Impa, she nodded and tried to hold back her tears. The five of them waited in complete silence, waiting to hear a whisper from the gossip stone.

The silence was starting to become almost unbearable. The lack of knowledge, drove the Princess closer and closer to tears. Then in an instant the silence was immediately shattered, but this time not by the whispers of a gossip stone.

A huge flash of golden light emitted from Zelda's hand, the hand she had clutched around Sheik.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted, turning to her attendant. "What's happening?"

Before Impa could respond, a huge burst of energy separated the Princess from Sheik and the two flew to opposite sides of the cavern. Each of them screaming.

The Princess composed herself and looked down to her hands, to her surprise three triangles were glowing on her left hand. The bottom left triangle was lit up the brightest, but only half of it was bright.

"Impa!" Zelda said running towards Impa. "The… The Triforce! Why is it… What's happened?"

Sheik stood up and looked down towards his hand and noticed the three sacred triangles appearing on his hand as well. The bottom left triangle was glowing brightly, but only one half of it was glowing brightly.

"Princess… This is not good." Impa stated staring at the Princess' hand. "The Triforce has been separated. You do realize what this means, correct?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Zelda said holding her hands to her heart.

"Wha—what does it mean, Princess?" Sheik said turning to her.

"When one enters the Sacred Realm with an unbalanced heart, with a heart of evil, and tries to claim the Triforce. The Triforce will shatter into three separate parts. Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The piece the evil one believes most in will remain in their hands… however the other two parts will manifest themselves in those chosen by destiny." Zelda stared at Sheik; however, she noticed he hadn't comprehended the severity of the situation. The Princess continued to explain. "This means, Sheik, that Ganondorf was the one who obtained the Triforce. Link... Link didn't make it." Zelda looked down to her hand. "I have received the Triforce of Wisdom; however, I have only received half. Impa, how can I only have half. Where's the other—"

"I… I have the other half, Princess!" Sheik said extending his hand toward Zelda. "How did this happen?"

"It must have been because of the close contact we had at the moment the Triforce separated. So the Triforce of Wisdom separated into two pieces and manifested itself in each of us."

"So... Ganondorf can't get the other pieces, right?" Sheik asked.

"Oh no. He can." Zelda explained. "He can indeed. If he finds the other two parts of the Triforce, he must slaughter the holders, and then the Triforce will belong to him. Then… Hyrule will fall into a never ending darkness."

"We can't let that happen!" Sheik yelled.

"Indeed." Impa stated, "Which is why you two must remain hidden. If Ganondorf ever finds either of you, he will not show mercy. Ganondorf's only goal is to obtain absolute power."

"Impa. What happened to Link?" Zelda asked turning to her attendant.

"I cannot say, Princess." Impa replied, "We can only hope for the best."

Zelda turned away from Impa and lowered herself to the floor, finally her tears began to flow again. Sheik jumped to the Princess and clutched his hands with hers, and flashed a smile to her. Zelda looked up and returned the smile, thus sparking a deep friendship that will change Hyrule for the better.

* * *

That was the second chapter!  
Let me know what you guys think! If I get a big enough response to this, I'll continue it!

Thanks for reading!

Shadow-38


	3. The Golden Harp

Hey guys! Here is chapter 3 of "Legend of Sheik" It's a short one... but it's important. :-)  
Also, I mention the "golden harp" in this chapter... I use the term "harp" even though the instrument described is in fact a "lyre." I decided to use "lyre" because in the video games the characters refer to this particular instrument as a harp. So... there's my explanation for that. Enjoy, my readers! Enjoy!

* * *

A few days had passed since the day of destiny. Zelda had remained hidden in the cave all day and all night while Sheik and Enco left to gather food. The only food that was found around the haunted wasteland were the leevers that roamed the sands. This was a cuisine the Princess had to get used to. The Princess was getting restless staying cooped up in the cave, Impa knew it. She knew that she had to keep the princess entertained or she'd start to wander.

The Princess, Impa and the Sheikah family gathered around the small stone table to eat dinner. Sheena had made fried leever. The Sheikah woman always tried her best to make the leevers in as many different ways as possible, to prevent it from becoming banal.

After Dinner Sheik and Zelda retired to Sheik's bed room and sat on the ground together.

"Sheik. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Zelda asked. Sheik was moving his fingers in the dirt, drawing various designs.

"I… I don't know." Sheik admitted looking up from the ground, "I do know; however, that I want to be like my mom and dad. I want to grow up to be kind, wise, strong, and helpful. I want to be able to help those who need it. Making others happy is what would make me happy."

Zelda giggled, "Well Sheik is looks like your parents are really raising you right. I bet you anything you'll be just like them!"

Zelda glanced around the room and her eyes fell upon a beautiful golden small harp placed upon the shelf. It's beauty sparked her interest.

"Oh, Sheik! That there! Who's harp is that?" Zelda asked.

"Oh! That! It's my mother's. She's very, very talented at playing it!" Sheik explained.

"Will you have her play a song for us?" Zelda asked.

Sheik laughed and stood up. He approached the harp and took it in his hands. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" Sheik took the harp out of the room and walked to the main room, followed by Zelda. "Mother! Zelda was wondering if you'd play a song for us on your harp!"

"Oh, Sheik!" Sheena said with a smile, "I may be a bit rusty! I haven't played that thing in a long time."

"I'm sure you'd be wonderful!" Zelda said, encouraging her.

"Darling. You know how much I love to hear you play!" Enco added.

Sheena's smile increased and she grabbed the harp from Sheik. "Any requests?"

"Play the Song of Storms!" Sheik said excitedly.

Sheena smiled and held the harp up and ran her fingers against the strings, it let out a sacred sound. A sound that was as golden as the harp. Zelda's face lit up as she heard the sound flow through the cavern. Sheena then began to pluck away at the harp, bringing to life the familiar song of the Song of Storms. Sheik began to sway back in forth to the rhythm of the song and Zelda giggled and joined along with him. Impa smiled, and Enco's heart melted once again as the sheikah woman played her harp. Zelda looked around the room, seeing everyone joined together through the sound of the music wiped away the worry in Zelda's mind and for once she wasn't afraid. Everyone enjoyed the song for a long time, until Sheena struck the final strings and brought the song to an end. As the vibrations faded, a loud crack of thunder was heard from outside. Everyone smiled.

"Looks like I changed the weather again," Sheena said with a giggle.

"Oh!" Zelda said excitedly, "That was absolutely fantastic! You play so beautifully!"

"Thank you Princess." Sheena said as she lowered the harp. "Legend has it that this harp once belonged to the ancient goddess, Hylia. She was a skilled musician, and a kind goddess. Her sacred harp has been passed down through the royal family; however, as a Sheikah the royal family let my ancestors keep the harp. It's been in my family for years."

"How wonderful!" Zelda said, "How long have you been playing?"

"Oh goodness, I've lost count of the years. I was just a young girl when I first played the harp. I was no more than your age!" Sheena replied. "Well I think that's enough playing for tonight. Sheik, will you put my harp up and maybe I'll play another song tomorrow."

Sheik stood up and took the harp from Sheena, "Yes, mother!" Sheik left the room.

"Thank you for the wonderful music, Sheena!" Zelda said bowing to Sheena, "I am sleepy though. I'm afraid I'll have to retire for the night." Zelda nodded to Enco and Sheena, and left the room and headed to the room the Sheikahs had provided to her for use as a bedroom, Impa followed close behind her. As Zelda climbed into bed, Impa stood beside her and began to hum the Princess' favorite melody. Zelda's lullaby. Zelda smiled as the tune escaped from Impa's lips.

Sheik walked by the room and stopped as he heard Impa's voice humming the tune. He approached the room, stopped to listen, and smiled. The melody had such a calming, comforting feel to it. He relaxed his back against the wall and quietly listened as Impa hummed. Sheik stood and admired the song as the Princess slowly fell to sleep. Sheik sighed softly as Impa concluded her song. Sheik's smile continued as he quickly walked past the room.

Sheik came back into the main room and sat on the ground and began tracing designs in the dirt. He continued thinking about what just happened. He smiled as he thought of how happy the Princess looked as she listened to his mother play. This was the first time in the many days he had seen her that she had actually smiled. The music really made her happy, and that made him happy. Sheik stopped drawing and looked up to his mother then spoke.

"Mother…" Sheik said, "Will you teach me to play the harp?"

* * *

Chapter 4 will be longer and a bit more exciting. Let me know what you guys think of the story! I look forward to your reviews, whether it's praise or constructive criticism!

Thanks!  
Shadow-38


	4. At Desert Colossus

Here's Chapter 4 of "Legend of Sheik." Enjoy, my fans! Enjoy!

* * *

"Impa, PLEASE!" Zelda shouted at her attendant, "I CANNOT stay in this cave for another minute. Please, please let me go out with them!"

"Princess, I cannot let you do that. It's simply not safe!" Impa continued.

"I can handle myself, Impa! You need to understand that!" Zelda said.

"I know you feel that way, but… You… You don't know what Ganondorf is capable of. Him and his minions. They—" Impa was cut off.

"Well if you won't let me go out alone, will you come with me?" Zelda asked.

Impa paused. "Princess… I… I mean, even with me you're not safe. You're safest here in the cavern."

"Then what if Ganondorf's minions attack this cave?" Zelda asked, "How do you expect me to defend myself if you won't let me out and learn how to fight?"

The Princess was making pointless arguments, however Impa was unable to come up with a rebuttal, and she knew if she didn't let the Princess out every once in a while then she would get restless and sneak out, which, of course, would be far more dangerous than what the Princess was proposing at the present moment.

Impa sighed and nodded her head. "Alright, Princess. We'll accompany Sheik and Enco on their hunting. That is, if it's all right with you two." Impa said turning to Enco and Sheik.

"We'd delight in having you, Princess." Enco said. He turned and pulled large white cloth from his large satchel. "You two must wrap this around your faces. It will protect from the sand. And stay close behind me. If you travel too far you'll probably never find you're way back."

Zelda nodded and Enco grabbed his lantern and left the cave, followed by Impa.

"Stay close to me, Princess." Impa instructed.

"Yes, Impa." Zelda said as she finished wrapping her face.

"I'm glad you're coming with us, Zelda. It'll be fun. I haven't learned how to kill the leevers yet… But father says he wants me to learn the lands of the haunted wasteland so I can hunt for myself when I get older." Sheik explained.

Zelda nodded and her and Sheik exited together.

The wind was still blowing furiously and it was almost impossible to see more than a few feet ahead. Enco was leading the pack with his lantern held high, leading the way with utmost confidence.

"How does he know where to go?" Zelda yelled to Sheik, trying her best to be heard over the sandstorm.

"He says he's studied these lands for many years. He once spoke of a path that only a few even know of. That's the path we're following now, it will lead us straight to the desert colossus." Sheik explained.

The group followed Enco for a long while, no one speaking because the storm practically made it impossible. Finally they arrived to two flags parallel to each other.

"This is it!" Enco yelled, "This is the entrance to the desert colossus!" The group walked forward and instantly the sand stopped blowing. Zelda glanced behind her. It was almost as if the entire haunted wasteland was gone. All the wind and sand they had just encountered was instantly gone. The sun was shining and reflecting on the sand. Zelda took her wrap off around her face and let the sunshine hit her. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"It feels great to see the sun again! Impa! Thank you so much for letting me come along." Zelda said as she stretched her arms open and spun around in the soft breeze.

"You're welcome, Princess." Impa smiled.

"Now, remember this place is swarming with Leevers. They're not too dangerous but they can sometimes come in groups." Enco warned.

"Yes, father." Sheik responded, "Can I show Zelda around?"

There was a slight pause. Enco nodded and looked to Impa and Impa glanced around the area and nodded to Enco.

"Just be careful." Impa said.

Zelda smiled and turned to Sheik. "Okay! Let's go Sheik!" The two ran off together and Zelda shouted back, "Thanks Impa!"

"Wow! This place is really big," Zelda said. Zelda looked around and noticed a large monument carved into a very large rock. "That must be the desert colossus." Zelda stated staring at the large structure.

"Correct, Princess!" Sheik said staring at the monument as well. "It's also called The Goddess of the Sand. This monument actually marks entrance to the Spirit Temple."

"The Spirit Temple, you say? How interesting. Can we go in there?" Zelda asked walking towards it.

"Father says we're not allowed to." Sheik said, "He says it's too dangerous. The Spirit Temple is the house of two witches."

"Oh, that _is_ scary." Zelda said. "Can we at least get a closer look at it?"

"Well… I don't know…" Sheik said hesitantly.

"Come on!" Zelda said gripping his hand. Sheik tried to resist but quickly gave in as the Princess took him closer and closer to the Spirit Temple.

Finally the Princess and the Sheikah boy were face to face with the large opening to the Spirit Temple.

"Wow," Sheik said, "I've never noticed how big this place was."

"It's enormous!" Zelda said with astonishment. The Princess looked around the temple's exterior and admired its architecture.

"Princess… I think we should… go." Sheik stated.

"Are you… scared, Sheik?" Zelda said with giggle.

Sheik was caught off guard. "Uh… No! Not at all!" He said defensively.

Zelda giggled again and gripped Sheik's hand and continued to walk to their right to explore more of the vast desert.

"Oh! Sheik!" Zelda said excitedly. "What's that?" The Princess pointed to a large silver platform embedded in the sand.

"I'm not sure…" Sheik said.

"Well let's go look!" Zelda said running towards the large tile. They finally reached it and Zelda knelt down and ran her fingers across the silver platform. "Ooo, it's hot."

"Well, yeah." Sheik said, with a laugh. "It's been out in the sun all day. And I thought you possessed the Triforce of Wisdom."

Zelda shot Sheik a nasty look and giggled. "Be quiet and look at Triforce is on here."

"Hmm, and what's that other symbol on it?" Sheik asked referring to two orange orbs that appeared to swirl around each other.

Suddenly wisdom began to fill the Princess' mind, the question Sheik just answered was immediately answered.

"It's the symbol of the Spirit Medallion." Both Sheik and Zelda said at the exact same time.

"Wait… If you knew." Zelda said to Sheik, "Why did you ask?"

"I… Didn't know." Sheik admitted, "and then… all of a sudden. I di."

Zelda giggled, "This is the mystical powers of the Triforce of Wisdom. I just had the exact same experience."

"The symbol of the Spirit Medallion?" Sheik said as he looked at the symbol. "This isn't _the _Spirit Medallion is it?" Sheik asked referring to the giant silver platform.

"I… I don't think so. But… if it's not. What is this thing for?" Zelda asked.

"I'm really not sure, Princess." Sheik responded, "But it has to be here for a reason. Right?"

"Agreed." Zelda said. "Maybe it's—"

The Princess was cut off because the sand around them began to ruffle, and small golden horns began to rise from the sand.

"Sheik! What is that?" Zelda shouted standing up on the silver tile.

"That's a leever, Princess! Watch out!" Sheik said standing in front of Zelda.

Suddenly the leever lunged towards Sheik and Zelda. Zelda huddled behind Sheik, who held out his arm. Sheik swung his arm back and with great force swung at the leever flinging it away from them.

"Run, Princess." Sheik said. Zelda nodded and ran away from Sheik and out into the sand. Sheik watched the fallen leever and then followed the Princess. Zelda ran out towards the open sands, but suddenly the sands around them ruffled and four leevers appeared and advanced towards them.

"Turn around!" Sheik yelled and grabbed the Princess' hand, and pulled her in the opposite direction. He ran forward but stopped after he realized he was face to face with a large wall of rock. They had unfortunately been ran into a corner. They were stuck.

"Sheik!" Zelda yelled as the leevers came closer. The sand ruffled more and three more leevers emerged from the sand and advanced towards the two of them.

Sheik crouched on the ground and gripped a handful of sand. Sheik then jumped in the air and threw the sand into the face of one of the leevers, which briefly stunned it. Sheik landed near the leever and spun around on the sand and kicked it in the face. The leever flew to the side and Sheik pounced on it, striking it with the side of his hand. The leever screeched and sunk back into the sand.

Zelda suddenly screamed and Sheik turned to face her. The six other leevers were closely approaching the cornered Princess. Sheik darted toward the Princess and jumped into the leevers. Sheik began kicking and punching at the leevers. The leevers turned their attention away from the Princess and began to attack Sheik.

Sheik yelled as one of the leevers knocked him back onto the sand. The other leevers began to pile on top of him.

"SHEIK!" Zeld screamed. The Princess held her hands together and tried to muster up some power to help her friend. "Sheik!" Zelda yelled again and began focusing the energy into her hands, small flashes of light appeared between her hands, but vanished again. Zelda sighed in anger and tried again. Sheik screamed loudly again.

Suddenly Enco appeared from practically nowhere, followed by Impa who ran to the Princess' side. Enco jumped down in front of his son, and gripped four leevers at the same time and threw them high in the air. Enco grabbed the other two leevers that were still attacking his son and threw them in the air as well. He pulled out two small daggers and slashed them both with one clean sweep. Their pieces hit the sand with a sickening thud. The four other leevers moved back toward Enco and Sheik, who was still lying on the ground. Enco held up his daggers and threw one at one leever who fell over dead in an instant. The other leevers continued to advance and Enco sliced at one and cut it in half. Enco jumped toward the other two leevers and threw one on the ground and quickly stabbed it, ending its life. The final leever tried to sliver past Enco, but he gripped it and threw it back on the ground and in one angry thrust, Enco shoved his dagger into the wriggling leever. After it was dead he turned and ran other to Sheik who was still lying on the ground.

"Sheik!" Enco yelled, "Sheik are you all right?"

Enco held Sheik, who's wrapping had fallen off of his face. Zelda looked in wonder and noticed this was the first time she had seen Sheik's full face. Sheik moaned and looked up to his father.

"Y-yes, father. I'm… I'm all right." Sheik replied. Enco sighed with relief and held his son close to his chest. After a brief moment, Enco let go of his son and placed in down on the sand. Sheik then took his wrap and quickly wrapped it back around his face.

"Come." Enco said, "Let's head back home. I'll gather up the leevers and that'll be enough for dinner."

Everyone nodded and headed back through the haunted wasteland, back to the cave, in complete silence.

* * *

And thus ends another chapter in the "Legend of Sheik." I'll have another chapter up soon!

Any reviews are appreciated!

Thanks,  
Shadow-38


	5. New Note for the Readers

Hello my dear readers!

I have great news! "The Legend of Sheik" is finally finished! But now it's in the proofreading/revision process. I entrusted the story to a good friend of mine. He's gonna do some proofreading, give me suggestions on how to make it better for you guys. Then he'll send it back to me. Then I'll start posting new chapters! (I'll probably update some of the old ones to make them better!)

Once it's finished I plan on posting a new chapter each week! Maybe on Friday's so you guys can read it over the weekend? There are currently 17 chapters. So hopefully it will keep you guys entertained for awhile. :-)

I can't wait to get this story out there, and I can't wait to hear your guys' response to it!

Thanks again for all your support!

Shadow-38


End file.
